Inorganic particles include particles of various shapes. For example, spherical particles are used in various applications such as cosmetic products and coating materials. In these applications, a spherical shape is advantageous for matting or increasing light diffusion to give a composition having high haze. In particular, since spherical particles easily glide on the skin, they are incorporated in cosmetic products so as to enhance smoothness, softness, ease of spreading, and other textures. The spherical particles are, for example, barium sulfate particles that are inexpensive, easily chemically synthesized, and less soluble in acids and alkalis, and have low solubility in water and organic solvents. Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2, and Patent Literature 3 disclose conventional spherical barium sulfate.